


Anything for You

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Anything for You

It was chaos. Utter chaos. The man had screamed “This is for Mandarin!” Before exploding. You had found yourself on the ground faster than you thought possible. Steve pinning you to the ground between his arms. Then, when you thought the dust had settled both literally and figuratively the gunfire had started. He had helped you to your feet then tucked you in an alleyway behind a dumpster before pushing the alert on the watch Tony had given him.   
“Stay here.” He had said before pressing his lips briefly to yours.  
“Be careful.” You had responded and then he was gone. Tony had shown up a few minutes later with Steve’s shield. That in itself had been a relief, knowing that he wasn’t unprotected from the gunfire. You were still crouched behind the dumpster in the alley watching the chaos unfold when you saw her. Maggie Carson. One of your students, she just turned five and was shaking what appeared to be her mom and screaming. Shit.  
“Maggie!” You call softly, hoping that she hears you over the noise. “Maggie! It’s Ms. Jones. Maggie come over here!” She’s not listening. Oh god. You’re going to have to go out there. Glancing in either direction you see Steve about fifty yards off fighting two of the terrorists at once, he moves so beautifully it’s almost like a dance. You edge forward keeping an eye out for any of these terrorists coming your way but they seem to be more focused on Steve and Tony. You stay low, make yourself as small as possible and move toward Maggie. When you reach her she’s sobbing, pulling her mom’s arm.  
“Mom! Mom! Come on get up mom!” She’s saying it over and over again and you choke back the tears that are threatening to spill down your cheeks.  
“Maggie. We have to go.” You say softly in her ear.  
“But my mom.” She cries looking at you the tears spilling down her face.  
“We can come back for her when it’s safe. We need to go.” You wrap her in your arms and go to make a break for it when a pair of arms wrap themselves around you. You go to fight whomever has you off when you hear their voice.  
“It’s me. It’s me!” Steve. “What are you doing? I told you to stay put!” You glance down in your arms and that’s when he sees her. “Shit.” He mutters then covers the three of you with his shield as a volley of bullets are shot your way. “Tony a little help!” He calls and then the man shooting at you is thrown off his feet by a blast. “Move.” He mutters in your ear, he throws his shield at another attacker then blocks you and Maggie as you run to the relative safety of your alley. You hear him grunt then his shield is back. Once you’re safely back behind the dumpster with a sobbing Maggie you breathe a soft sigh of relief. But only for a second. You can’t see Steve. Your heart is in your throat, where is he? It’s been quiet for a while now but you don’t dare move.  
“Jones!” You hear Tony behind you. Glancing up you see him raise the front of his mask and look down at you. “Cap’s been shot. They took him to the hospital, I’ll get you there.” He lands in front of you and the sight of Iron Man has quieted Maggie.  
“Thanks Tony. Can you have Jarvis get in touch with James Carson, that’s Maggie’s dad. Have him meet us at the hospital.”  
“No problem.”  
“Oh and let him know that Maggie is okay.” He nods and the mask snaps back over his face, he scoops you up and Maggie screams as the three of you leave the ground. You reach the hospital quickly and rush to where Jarvis told you Steve would be, room 122, leaving Maggie in the hands of a slightly puzzled Tony.  
“Sir you need to lay down.”  
“I’m fine.” You hear Steve arguing with a nurse. “I have to get my girl.”  
“Steve.” You say softly and you see his entire body relax as you walk into the room. “Lay down. You were shot.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“This is my fault isn’t it?” You ask sitting on the edge of his bed. “When I went and got Maggie you were shot then weren’t you?”  
“This isn’t your fault. It’s theirs. The terrorists.”  
“Steve you didn’t have to do that for me.” You whisper as he envelopes you in a tight hug.  
“You’re my girl. I’d do anything and give everything for you.” He whispers back pressing his lips to yours. “You’re my girl.”


End file.
